<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asymmetrical by zygote (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267976">Asymmetrical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zygote'>zygote (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crona is nb, F/F, F/M, Kid &amp; Soul are the main ship, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zygote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M PLANNING ON THIS BEING PRETTY STEAMY HEHEH...</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death the Kid/Franken Stein, Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans/Franken Stein, Maka Albarn/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Medusa Gorgon/Franken Stein, Medusa Gorgon/Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Medusa Gorgon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asymmetrical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M PLANNING ON THIS BEING PRETTY STEAMY HEHEH...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka and Soul walked down the halls of the DWMA side-by-side, getting ready to attend their next class: Weapon-Meister History. This was going to be the first lecture of the semester. Nobody was 100% sure as to who the teacher was. Rumor had it that Lord Death himself was to be the teacher of that particular class. Maka didn't really believe it, but she  hoped it was the case. She knew the Grim Reaper being a teacher would make for some interesting class time. "So, Maka..." Soul began, pulling her out of her thoughts, "You seem pretty distracted lately. Anything you wanna tell me?" Maka gave a soft smile, "No! I'm fine, really!" Soul rolled his eyes, "Whatever."</p><p>Maka was indeed fine, she was doing great. If loving your girlfriend meant doing great, then she was actually doing fantastic! Soul Eater on the other hand was miserable, he wasn't feeling very cool. The thing is, he really likes this guy...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>